


Unexpected Friends

by RangerSylv32



Series: Wrynn and Windrunner: partners in adventure [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Competition, Comrades in Arms, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: Varian Wrynn and Sylvanas Windrunner meet to go over strategy on taking the fight to the returned Burning Legion, they start as enemies but slowly find common ground and become friends....sort of. Sylvanas also takes the time to see her nephew for some much needed comfort and encouragement, as much as she can give anyway.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Varian Wrynn
Series: Wrynn and Windrunner: partners in adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. A spar? really?

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a shorter series of chapters depending on how far I get before the broken shore and might go into a series of stories featuring these two.This is inspired by their interactions at the broken shore and how sylvanas felt about Varian in the novel afterwards. This is a friendship only. Along with some Aunt and Nephew interactions. Enjoy!

Varian Wrynn entered the keep and heard voices, thinking it would be his horde guest he made sure he was presentable. As it turned out, it was his son Anduin, Valeera Sanguinar, and Arator around the map table, they were rolling dice and holding parchment. Anduin spoke up and grinned, "You hit the dragon but not by much, you are free to use another action." 

Arator brings a finger to his lips in thought, his half elven ears twitch at the sound of heavy footfalls, "Your Majesty," he bows as does the other two in turn.

"No need for that Windrunner, keep playing your game, how is the campaign going?" Varian asked looking at the appointed Dungeon Master.

"The Dragon is kicking their butts," Anduin stated bluntly.

"Not after I am through with him...well once its my turn to roll." Valeera said readying her dice. 

"Good luck with that, don't you need more players for this game?" the King asked curiously.

"Tess is sick and can't play, Lorna and Vanessa also are tied up and Tyrande thought this game childish," Anduin sighed.

"Get some new players then son, or is that how it works?" Varian asked, he knew little of this role playing game that his son played but it actually looked fun. "I will let you three get back to it, I would ask my guest when she arrives but she may not have time for games."

"We would be happy to have you King Wrynn," offered Arator with a welcoming smile.

"As tempting as that is I have to attend other matters, I am meeting with the forsaken Queen when she arrives, so far the warchief and other members of horde leadership have agreed to my strategy I need only persuade the banshee," at this Varian sighed, she might not want any part in this and just leave as quickly as she could appear. 

"Good luck father," Anduin said, he hid his concern well this time and turned back to Arator, "So taking another action?"

"No, I will stay put, let Valeera roll," Arator's voice faded as Varian left the room with a chuckle, it was good to see his son interact with people his own age...well close to his age anyway.

\----------------

Varian waited til he heard from a guard that a forsaken ship had entered the harbour, "Ofcourse, she just has to make an entrance." He went out from the keep to meet her, so far listening to his son's game was far more interesting.

Sylvanas was spotted leaving her ship and as usual she was flanked by two of her Dark Rangers, they stood silently with their bows slung across their backs, much like she did, she was much taller than they were as Varian would note. He only half smiled at her, she was still his enemy and was advised emphatically by Greymane not to trust her, she looked bored at the moment which was apparently her normal state when she wasn't a screaming rage machine. 

"Windrunner, a pleasure to have you, sorry if Stormwind is too vibrant for your tastes," Varian quipped.

"It will do, Wrynn," Sylvanas answered back.

 _Ah...a verbal spar...she may not be so bad after all,_ the king thought.

"I take it you do not wish to have a tour?" Varian then asked as she got closer, he knew she was the type to just get down to business and did not like her time wasted but she could be here more than few days. 

"I suppose, if that is what you wish this is your kingdom, I believe your letter said, your realm your rules?" Sylvanas said without humour.

"I said something like that, I just wanted to be a gentleman," He pretended to be hurt but recovered, "Fair enough, explore at your leisure but my guards will be watching you at all times. I will be showing you around the keep though, so do follow me."

Sylvanas sighed and motioned for her two rangers to follow closely, she was just as mistrustful of the Alliance King as he was of her, there was a part of her that wanted to kill him right then and there, she had no more love for the alliance anyway. She resisted the urge as he did make a point in his letter that _"Grievances must be put aside to face a greater enemy,"_ and all that _"Come together"_ nonsense she grew tired of. _What is the point in joining forces if we just falter and fight again, it is an endless cycle_...She thought bitterly.

"I am surprised you do not have more guards to surround you, Wrynn I thought I was some sort of monster from nightmares or something," she said filling the silence with her sarcasm.

"You are many things, Windrunner but not a monster, you are cunning, manipulative, secretive, underhanded, cruel and heartless, but you were a general in life, I respect that about you, you have a brilliant tactical mind which will be very useful. Garrosh was a monster, you? You're just slippery and have your own ulterior motives and agendas, one of which can coincide with my plans." Varian explained to her, in a calm tone as opposed to a more angry one if he were in front of that unlamented orc. "You also are relentless, brave, and a fearless warrior, that I can also respect," he added honestly. There were many things he hated about her but he had to admit she had a warriors heart even in undeath. 

"A complement, an insult, and another complement, you have my attention so far Wrynn," Sylvanas was surprised the King of Stormwind felt that way, not surprised about the negative words but for him to say he respected her, that moved her. "You aren't bad yourself, stubborn, impatient, impulsive, but don't worry I have those problems too, but you two are a warrior I respect," she added her own backhanded compliment, almost as if she was competing. 

"Glad we can agree on how we feel about each other, anyway this is the cathedral of light, thats the trade district, the purple buildings are the mage district, we have two auction houses, a dwarven district, some nature trails...like I said, feel free to look around but you will be watched," Varian adds with a hint of seriousness. 

"I get it, dont trust the scary banshee," Sylvanas quipped.

"It's nothing personal," Varian retorted with a smirk.

They both chuckled at their war of words and continued on to the keep, she was shown her guest quarters and various other rooms that she could make use of, they walked by the map room where Anduin was still hosting his game and paused, "when my son and his friends are done with their game we can get started, its nice to see him have fun for once." Varian saw the flash of annoyance on the banshee's still beautiful features but he ignored it, she was on his time not the other way around, "anyway I will show the courtyard and the library..." he trailed off as sylvanas stared at the three, one of which was familiar, "Lirath..." she instantly thought of her brother when looking at the half elf, she knew who he was but for a second she thought she was looking at her long dead brother. A pang in her chest interrupted her thoughts and she silently ran to Varian who was droning on and on about meals and when they would go over the plans.

"Sylvanas? Are you alright?" Varian suddenly asked, the change in mood startled him a bit, she went from sassy to sorrowful in an instant. 

"That elf...looks like..." She grabbed the small blue necklace she had around her neck, she thought of her elder sister now which brought about another pain in her chest. She winced, and then felt a large hand on her shoulder, _brave of you Wrynn._ She thought and did not shrug it away. "I'm just reminded of family members lost right now, give me a moment," she said, not meeting the concerned gaze of Varian Wrynn. 

Varian led to a bench in the courtyard and sat quietly next to her, "I understand." 

"Your wife?" She asked, still not meeting his gaze.

"Yes, I see her in Anduin everyday," He stared ahead as well.

"I...am sorry for your loss...could not have been easy being a single father," Sylvanas said solemnly.

"Thank you, Sylvanas," he wanted to ask who she was grieving for but did not with to pry then she spoke in barely audible whisper.

"My brother Lirath and my sister Alleria."

"I am also sorry," he said venturing to place a comforting hand on her shoulder again, she did not shrug it off. The two hardened warriors sat in quiet contemplation for a few more minutes before the King stood up, "Right, lets look around some more yes? Us moping isn't getting us anywhere." Sylvanas nodded in agreement and stood up beside him.

He showed her the library, the pond, the stables, and then came back to the courtyard, "You know...I would love to test my skills against yours, how about it? You, me, Spar."

"A spar? you wish to fight me?" Sylvanas liked a good fight but she hardly felt this was the time to do so.

"Oh come on, I have seen you fight before why not see if you can best me...that is...unless you are afraid you can't?" Varian challenged.

"I am not afraid, fine, I will spar you but what will you use?" She asked accepting his challenge.

"Lets go with our fists first?" he suggested, this would not be like the gladiator pits but it could be fun.

Sylvanas took off her pauldrons, cape, and gauntlets, "You are on Wrynn."

"Brilliant," He said a little cheerfully, he had a new challenge. 


	2. Your turn to roll, Banshee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas plays a game with Anduin and friends while awaiting Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas Plays DnD or whatever the Azerothian version is.
> 
> Varian is tied up in meetings

Sylvanas entered the keep with her rangers, Kalira and Clea after a nice morning hunt, she made sure last night that it would safe to do so from Varian himself. She was looking for him now to go over some strategy she had thought up but he could not be found, her ears twitched as she heard voices in the map room, "Ah, Wrynn must be in there." Both rangers nodded and followed their dark lady quietly, they all gave an unneeded sigh when they saw Anduin, Arator, Valeera, and Tess surrounding the table with parchment, dice, figurines, and they had messed up what Sylvanas and Varian set up yesterday during their strategising. All four of them looked up when they saw three pairs of disapproving red eyes looking at them.

"Aunt Sylvanas! want to play?" Arator was quick to invite his aunt to play, he felt she would actually enjoy this roleplaying game as it could be a challenge.

"Play what? Nephew, and I don't think everyone will want me to play," Sylvanas pointed to Tess Greymane who glared at her and her rangers at her side.

"Tess?" Anduin asked, personally he wouldn't mind they needed more players.

Tess took a calming breath and counted to ten before answering, "We only have four players so...I will swallow my intense dislike of you Banshee and your rangers if you choose to play." 

Valeera merely made a space and gathered parchment and the handbook for sylvanas and her rangers to look at, "For your perusal."

Sylvanas looked at her rangers, "you two like your board games, what say you?"

Kalira looked at the handbook, "Is that the fifth edition?"

Valeera nodded, "It is, have you played?"

Clea nodded, they both played this game before with the other rangers, "We have campaign night every wednesday barring duties."

"We will play then," Sylvanas chose to indulge her rangers in their hobbies and wanted to spend time with her nephew, she could also put aside her dislike for Greymane to play.

Anduin and Arator seemed to breath a collective sigh of relief as the three undead elves came to the table, they all took their sheets and read the handbook. Sylvanas went with a night elf druid named Selene Starshadow, Kalira went with a blood elf paladin, and clea chose a human rouge, wanting to be a little different from her Queen and sister ranger. This made tess smirk a bit when she found out, she did have to admit inwardly that the Banshee Queen was very detailed and creative with her night elf character, "7,245 year old druidess of the claw, you have done your homework then."

"I have," Sylvanas was proud of the character she came up with and listened as each person explained their character:

Anduin was the DM so he was multiple characters

Arator was a forsaken mage

Valeera was a high elf ranger

Tess was an orc shaman 

All were very creative in the eyes of the Banshee.

They all started the game after Anduin explained the campaign, "You are all travelers seeking a treasure that is rumoured to be in the mountains of Alterac, granted you have different motives but you come together regardless, you all have a connection to one another in some way, keep that in mind as we go through this campaign. Currently you all are in Brill as Arandiss over here," he pointed to arator, "Forgot her staff because her undeath caused her to have short term memory loss." 

Sylvanas laughed quietly, but remembered to stay in character as she spoke, "How long must we wait for this Arandiss?" '

"As long as we must elf," tess remarked in her best orc impression.

\--------------------------

"I know you have a problem with it but her experience is needed, Genn. This is beyond your hatred of her and her kind, this is the Burning Legion! They have caused more devastation and death than she has, look how they corrupted the blood elves, the night elves lost most of their home, Nordrassil was nearly lost, compared to them Sylvanas is just an angry teenager throwing a temper tantrum!" Varian's voice raised again, he was losing his patience with his friend and his constant complaints against involving the Dark Lady. "I know what she has done, I know she's got her ulterior motives but...she is brilliant when it comes to tactics and strategy, why wouldn't I pick that military mind of hers? Plus her experience as a ranger general, she was alive when were young and fighting in wars that we only hear tales of. I think I can put aside my dislike of her and the forsaken for a few days and for when we bring the fight to the legion. I am not going to ignore an advantage simply because you are blinded by hate and cannot see the bigger picture."

Genn was silent, he hated the banshee queen with every fiber in his being and wanted to rip her to shreds but Varian made a good point. Sylvanas's actions were childs play when compared to the burning legion, they were the bigger threat, he sighed, "I am sorry Varian you are right."

"I will remind you that I am also king and leader of the Alliance, not you, I will make the decisions, you need to either get past your grief and anger or stay out of it all together, what is it going to be? I have had it up to here with your naysaying and whining about someone who could be of very good use to us along with the rest of the horde." Varian was stern and meant every word, Genn knew this and relented. "I do not think your son would appreciate me staying behind while you fight those monsters, I will swallow my hatred."

"Good, I would hate to loose such a formidable warrior such as you," Varian patted the older man on the shoulder and spoke to the other alliance members.

"You have already invited the rest of the horde and she and her archers are quite skilled," Tyrande said biting back her own comments on the horde and that banshee.

"This world belongs to all of us, lets come together this time shall we?" Velen was indifferent to Sylvanas, if she brought something to the table then she should be included.

The dwarves and gnomes also were a little indifferent, still disliked her and the rest of the horde but they had never personally dealt with her before so they had no issue.

"I do not even see why this is an issue in the first place," Varian said to all of them, his patience was wearing thin in this meeting, the only one who seemed to really be on his side was velen and he wasn't even from this planet.

"So it is decided then? We join the horde in our fight against the Legion?" Tyrande looked at all the alliance leaders, especially Genn. She could understand his pain but she saw the bigger picture more than he, it went beyond petty squabbles with the Horde.

"Aye" The leaders say one by one satisfying the King of Stormwind.

"Good, now if you will excuse me I have a guest to---" Varian was interrupted by Genn yet again this afternoon.

"Can you share with us what you and that...Lady Windrunner have come up with so far?" The worgen asked through his teeth.

Varian sighed, no doubt Sylvanas was getting impatient for him now, he promised her sometime to go over a new idea she had. He hoped he would not have to deal with her temper he had seen many times before, that he did not want to deal with.

\--------------

"Your turn to roll, banshee," Anduin teased, he was clearly enjoying the fact that the Dark Lady was playing his campaign.

Sylvanas smirked and rolled her dice, "D15."

"Your vines do hold the Kolbold down but does not kill it, anyone else can take their shots while the Kolbold is held in place.

Sylvanas nods and then turns to valeera, "I believe its your turn."

"Thank you for trapping him," She said with a half smile and then rolled for taking the shot. "D18"

"You kill it! thats all of the kolbolds taken care of you can all look through the loot and see what you find," anduin loved being the DM, it was fun for him.

Sylvanas looked back at the throne room, _still no sign of Varian_...she sighed and turned her attention back to the game, she was secretly enjoying it.

The game went on for a few more hours when the alliance leaders finished their meeting Varian spotted the banshee in the map room with anduin and his friends, and her rangers, they were all playing that game, he was not sure why but it made him smile. He was also relieved and happy his son was inadvertently distracting Sylvanas, no doubt she would have given him an ear full for making her wait if not for the game keeping her occupied. Genn stood beside him, "What is that...woman doing?" he demanded nearly raising his voice loud enough to disrupt the game. Varian pulled him aside, "Its a harmless game, my son is actually enjoying himself I do not want to ruin it for him and Sylvanas is distracted and not pestering me about making her wait for me...which would you rather deal with?"

"Good point but----" He gestured to his daughter.

"But nothing! what did I say in the room about this? Does it look like your daughter is in danger?" Varian made the older king look, "Does it? Plus I think she can take care of herself."

"No..." Genn just couldn't today and bowed, "I will take my leave then."

"That is for the best, clearly I cannot trust you to keep your temper under control," Varian gave his friend a disappointed look and then watched his son. _Anduin looks like his mother right now...that smile...those eyes..._ He thought of Tiffin and his heart ached, she would probably join him in his game, something he felt he should be doing. Varian instead chose to say his goodbyes to his guests to allow his son his time with his friends and...sort of friends.

Tomorrow or later he could go over strategy with Sylvanas Windrunner, he needed a rest anyway, he was still sore from his spar with her, she was a heavy hitter, and very quick, he had forgotten that the undeath gives you limitless energy, she had worn him down, using his own power against him...Varian needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Not all is rosy as there is an argument but it gives ample time for Aunt and Nephew bonding.


	3. A small disagreement means time with nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Sylvanas have a little spat and agree to give each other much needed space for the day, she gets time with her nephew with whom she has been wanting to speak to for awhile now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunt/Nephew Bonding.

"Varian! What are you insinuating? I will focus on the mission at hand, its the dog I would worry about if I were you!" Sylvanas roared, she and the King had been going over plans and had taken over the map room that morning. It was going well so far til he brought up some concerns, after his argument with the worgen he worried the banshee would use an opportunity to take out the Gilnean king.

"It is just a concern, no need to raise your voice!" Varian's temper was also flaring, old mistrust had begun to bloom within him from the previous meeting with the alliance leadership. 

"I feel insulted, surely you should have realised by now that I tend to focus on the bigger threat I could care less about Greymane at this time, hes just an old wolf who cannot get over the loss of a son that he had a strained relationship with!" She yelled back. 

"I also know of your tenacity and when you feel threatened you seek to eliminate it," Varian's voice was low now, he was trying to maintain his calm but this morning the banshee was was testing him.

"Yes I do, and taking out what would be an asset makes no sense to me, yes I hate Greymane and the Worgen for the hunting of my people, I also am still angry that instead of helping his neighbor Lordaeron against the scourge he closed himself up and then cursed his own people, yes he fought the scourge but only when they were a threat to him," Sylvanas stirred something in Varian that he had thought long buried, he had been angry with Genn for shutting himself off when the alliance needed his help and now that anger was renewed only slightly. He also knew that she was right, it did not make sense to attack what would be a skilled and needed fighting force. 

"Greymane and his worgen are valuable arrows to our quiver, I can put my hatred for the old wolf aside long enough to take on the Legion," Sylvanas continued, her anger lessening. 

"That makes me feel a little better, I think we should take the day off of planning and just give each other space, we have been in close proximity and I think we both---" Varian was cut off when Sylvanas coldly departed, he felt a chill in his bones at her exit. Varian stood there in silence contemplating the argument til a voice caused him to look up, "Son, how are you?"

"I am awake, everything ok?" the seventeen year old asked, he had heard the shouts and saw the banshee queen leave in anger, her fists clenched and eyes glowing with rage.

"Me and Sylvanas got in a fight, I let the alliance's prejudices and mistrust cloud my judgement. I know she's usually got her own motives but when it comes to it she will aid us when it counts, her thirst for vengeance against Arthas helped us and her hatred of Garrosh served us well during the siege of Orgrimmar, I think today we just need a break," Varian slumped against the table and smiled at his son.

"I cannot imagine how difficult it is for you right now, so...how about a fishing trip? father and son?" Anduin had two fishing poles and tackle boxes, the older man didn't even notice at first.

"You know what? I like that plan, I could use some time where all I have to do is sit by a lake with a fishing pole in hand," Varian smirked and felt his heart lighten at the sight of Anduin's glee.

"Great, I will get the Griffons ready, get your gear!" the teen said and grabbed the poles and tackle boxes and headed to the roost where their griffons would be waiting.

\------------------------

The banshee queen paced the length of the bridge that had her sister's statue, she looked up at it longingly, "What would you have said sister?" she said and read the plaque that was written by her, she clutched the blue necklace at her throat and closed her eyes. "I wish you were here now, lady sun..."

"I wish my mother was here too," Arator's soft baritone greeted hers like music to her ears, she could not stay angry long when in the presence of her favourite nephew.

"Arator, how are you? I do not think I asked," she said in a slightly softer tone.

"You know, the usual mood for a redeemer," he said not letting his true feelings out just yet.

"Bright and sunshine-y goodness?"She guessed, and walked towards him.

Arator laughed at her words, "sort of, things could be better but I am ever the optimist."

"So sunshine and goodness?" she prodded this time.

Arator sighed this time and let a few of his true feelings show, "I am weary Aunty, when the portal to outland opened a few years ago I thought for sure I would find my parents. Now that the legion is back I am still wondering that but...."

....your hope is waning?" she finished and was now close enough to place a gauntleted hand on his shoulder.

"It is, I am ashamed to say it...what if they are dead? I have dreams...sometimes I find them alive and well, sometimes I find their bodies or whats left of them, I...." Arator frowned and his small ears drooped.

"Listen nephew, you need to prepare yourself for both outcomes, we may not get any clues this time around as we only just discovered the legion's return. I do not mean to add to your worry but you must prepare for the worst so that the blow will be lessened. You must also hope for the best....Anar'alah! being optimistic is not my thing but do you understand what I am trying to say?" Sylvanas asked.

Arator smirked, she was trying, that meant something to him, "Thank you for trying and yes I understand, I have to accept the reality that they might be dead or never come back, but I can still hope for the best and look."

"It is not easy to look on the bright side anymore, I guess that is what you need me for? bringing you down to Azeroth?" she tried to inject humour.

"Sometimes yes, that is what I need you for, and company, I do miss you aunty," He admits.

"I miss you too Arator, my sunshine, you are a positive thing in my life, I am surprised you too did not abandon me," She leans against her sister's statue a little dejected.

Arator was quiet, he had heard through a letter from Sylvanas what had happened between her and Vereesa, he could almost hear the tears she was trying to hold back. His aunt had been through so much and was very lonely and sad at times, even if she didn't show it. She suffered betrayal and rejection from those who said they were her allies, he wondered how she still persevered, sheer stubbornness? tenacity? the will to protect her people? to correct a failing on her part? he supposed he would never know exactly but she pushed forward and he was proud of her for that.

"I would never do that to you, I could never hurt you or anyone I care about like that," and with that he felt her arms wrap around him in a hug. _She never does this._...the paladin thought and hugged her back, cherishing the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: A hunt clears the mind.


	4. Hunting with the Wolf and Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Sylvanas decide to go on a hunt, just to see the other's hunting style and maybe learn a few things? Or just have fun.
> 
> There is violence in this story, I do not now if the rating needs to go up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Sylvanas go hunting.
> 
> And discuss things.
> 
> Violence Ensues

A couple of days had gone by when Varian and Sylvanas had decided to give each other space, they had both spent time with their respective family members and were ready to interact again. Sylvanas had chosen a hunt for them to go on, rather than a spar or a morning spent going over the notes of the attack they were planning on the broken shore. Varian had liked this idea, he needed a day away from his advisors, away from the tension, and away from Genn constantly questioning the banshee's motives, "Shes in the library!" he had said yesterday.

"She is allowed to read Genn," he had said rolling his eyes, in fact it got so bad yesterday he had to go find Mia to have him taken home, "you will come back when you can act rationally." 

_I should not have to do that, hes older than me!_ Varian thought, he approached his horse and leaned his forehead against the long forehead of his beloved steed, "What do you think? Huh? Is Greymane acting childish?" The horse moved her head in the affirmative, "That is what I thought." _I should not have send him to his room so to speak_ , he thought again and prepared his horse and grabbed his crossbow and hunting gear. 

Varian could not stop grumbling it seemed as he approached Sylvanas and her unnerving skeletal steed, "Hello Sylvanas."

"If you did not wish to hunt wrynn I can go on my own," She commented, she noted the annoyed expression in his eyes and could hear the grumbling as he wandered over with his horse.

"It is not you, Sylvanas, it is Genn, I had to treat him like I would when Anduin was younger and send him home, his irrational behaviour since you got here is making me wish I could...well...you are lucky to not have his constant paranoia follow you around," Varian was taking his frustration out on his saddle as he climbed it.

"I do not envy you, can he focus when the time comes?" She asked, a little concerned that she might be fighting Greymane and the legion.

"He can, I will make sure he does I just wish he could see the bigger picture you know?" he started to ride and she followed, he kept looking at her horse, _how is that thing moving?_ He wanted to ask.

"I know, he cannot see past his grief and anger...maybe guilt too? I could be wrong," Sylvanas rode alongside him, "I am probably not one to talk as I have been blinded by rage and hatred, I still feel it within, it sustains me."

"Yes but you do not have conspiracy theories about Greymane reading a mystery novel which is secretly notes taken over time....wait...guilt?" Varian finally caught that word that she had said.

"I do not know everything but I know that he and his son did not get along, my spies told me that the prince lived apart from his father, they had a very strained relationship. It is my assumption that they did not make up until it was too late though I could be wrong, I think Genn Greymane is more angry with himself for not doing more to be there for his son and felt helpless to stop him from taking the arrow aimed his father. I know he hates me and frankly I do not care, but I do think he is also mad at himself. I know that feeling well too, angry for not being able to properly defend your people, angry for letting yourself be killed...it...anyway that is just my assumption," Sylvanas stopped herself from revealing too much of her self loathing but enough to let varian see what she was saying.

_Angry about not protecting my wife..._ he thought, "I understand Sylvanas and it is a good assumption, there is no way for you to know as I do not think Genn will ever sit down and just talk to you." Varian almost teased.

"I would not want to sit at table with him present either but I know that is what we must do in the coming days," She let out a sigh then to change the subject, "What are we hunting your majesty?"

"Wolves and bears today," He said, glad of the subject change.

Elwynn forest was quiet and just drying up after the morning rain so the smell of wet dust and pine trees filled both hunter's nostrils, there were a few villages and homes scattered throughout along with an abbey, Varian would take them close to duskwood without actually entering, he did not want to deal with monster spiders, feral worgen, and the undead that wandered the woods. So he settled for a location close to but not in it, some local farmers complained about some wolves so he was also helping them out in a way.

He looked over at the Banshee queen who seemed to be contemplating something, her ears twitched at sounds, mostly ones he could not hear. As a kid he often wondered if elf ears were sensitive, he had heard stories and now that an elf was with him he would ask, "So, I hope you do not mind me asking but, are your ears sensitive? To touch I mean, I know they pick up sounds that I cant hear but I have been wondering."

Sylvanas smirked and let out a short bark of laughter, "this is what you break the silence for? My ears?"

"What? Me and my friends growing up always wondered, granted I cannot tell most of them because a few are dead but a human has to know," Varian smirked back.

"Yes, they are, and if you decide to test that theory your son will be the next king of Stormwind," She was joking ofcourse but there was a seriousness to her eyes.

Varian put up both hands in surrender, "Hey, I just wanted to know."

"Now you know, touch them at your own peril," she warned in jest but at the same time she was being serious, she did not understand human's fascination with elf ears. Then again, elves were admittedly fascinated with how round and small human ears were, could they even hear out of them?

"I wouldn't dare Banshee Queen," Varian said then slowed his horse, he got off and motioned for her to follow him, they would walk the rest of the way.

Sylvanas silent as ever, leaped off her horse and walked next to him. She had her bow ready as he did and they moved together, "Do you see our prey?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"Not yet, but the tracks here are fresh," he knelt down once he found tracks and let her study them, being the more experienced of the two she might have more insight than he.

Sylvanas looked at the tracks: a wolf, probably adolescent, walked through here not long ago, and was not alone. Wolves traveled in packs, this was a small pack as she began to notice, she moved upwards to find more tracks, bigger prints from the adolescent, father or mother? She could not be sure, she was used to having Nathanos or her rangers assist with this by scouting ahead, no such luck this time. She heard varian come up from behind, "Two adults and one adolescent, a small pack but it could also be members of a larger one."

"So be on the lookout for the rest of the pack, got it," varian looked at his map and then moved in the direction the wolf family moved in.

The two hunters followed the tracks as they went closer to the river and stopped, across from it was the darker forest of duskwood. It made even a great warrior like Varian shiver, he hoped Sylvanas had not caught that. "They stop here."

"Think they could have wandered into Duskwood?" Sylvanas asked, she did not see any other tracks to suggest they had taken a drink and just walked alongside the riverbank. 

"They could have, want to venture forth?" he asked, personally he did not want to venture into duskwood but if that is where there quarry went..."Actually lets just go, we will be fine."

"Is the great Lo'gash nervous?" Sylvanas asked, her voice a purr.

"No...just do not like visiting much," Varian stated and felt like a teenager all over again when being presented with visiting a haunted house. 

"Then let us go then, surely some dark woods do not scare a warrior of your calibre?" She continued to egg him on, there was a grin on her face; she was enjoying this.

Varian looked her in the eyes, "Is this a challenge? Windrunner?"

Sylvanas drew herself to her full height, "It is, Wrynn."

The two stared at one another before looking back at the forest, they both wordlessly accepted the challenge and crossed the river, Varian gasped at the cold water getting to his leather armour, it was waist deep and the current was fairly strong. He had to really push through in order to get to the other side, he looked over at sylvanas who was also pushing herself through. He reached the other side with sylvanas behind him, being only a few inches shorter the water was deeper for her. He looked into the dense forest ahead, red and yellow eyes blinked at him from the bushes, he could hear distant moaning and howls from wolves and light knows what. He took a breath and prepared to enter it when he was stopped, "There is a spiders nest in there or did you want to become a meal?" he looked closer and saw webbing ahead and heard chittering, he looked up to see several eyes staring at him from the branches.

"Those are poisonous and will eat you," Sylvanas added, she knew the type of spiders that dwelt in the trees, many had their home in Tirisfal Glades and had their uses as pets or harvesting for poisons, silks, or even food for some horde members with a hunger for spider legs. "We either find another route, fight our way through, or we disappear and never come back." 

"How many are there? do you know?" Varian was already prepared for a fight, he had some daggers by his side along with his crossbow. Shalamayne would be too big for this and make too much noise for hunting.

"I would estimate that there are four in the trees, more on the ground and some in burrows, we could fight through some but even then we would be overwhelmed, if we find another route we can live to fight another day?" she suggested, she too wanted to fight but saw the inevitability of death if they continued. "I say, we walk down the river a bit."

"Sound plan, windrunner," varian did not like those odds she gave him, with their combined strength and skill, sure they could take some of those spiders but not for long. "Lead on."

Sylvanas nodded and walked along the darker riverbank, she did notice the tracks of the wolves did the same thing they were doing, clearly they were smart enough to know they would not stand much of a chance either, "Seems our quarry had the same idea." 

Varian looked and nodded, "So dangerous not even the wolf ventures in, that should say something about these woods."

"It does, I am used to it, come on," Sylvanas was accustomed to dark and scary looking woods, she smirked at the sounds of terror she could hear along with ghostly wails, wolf howls, and the chittering of spider legs in the trees. She almost felt at home here, it was not as restful as her chambers in the undercity but it did feel like the woods she would ride through when she needed to think. The air was heavy which only added to its haunting appearance and she wagered that barely any sunlight penetrated through the trees, _truly dusk...it fits,_ she mused.

Sylvanas could hear varian's armour clink, he had mostly leather for this but some of it made noises, which was attracting attention or scaring off the smaller animals that lived in the forest beside them, she wanted to say something but also wanted to find another path to take that was less spider infested. She was also enjoying the nervousness of the King, here he was the great warrior king who fought in the gladiator pits, fought off garrosh hellscream, and various other feats of bravery and might...nervous about a forest. "I am not going to let you live this down you know." 

"Oh I figured as much," Varian answered back, he could see that smirk, even in the dimly lit forest path along the bank of the river, "one day I will find what makes you, the mighty banshee queen nervous."

"I will owe you another hunt and 50 gold if that happens, wrynn," she meant that as a joke but something in his eyes told her different, "you think I am serious?"

"Why not? I think even you fear something, everyone does, even me, just do not tell my son," Varian said.

"For fear you will lose his admiration? That boy loves you and looks up to you, he just wishes you would understand that he is not a fighter like you," Sylvanas stated, the night before the young prince had come to speak to her. Anduin was bruised from a spar he did not want and needed someone to speak to and chose her of all people, she still did not understand why.

"Oh, and how do you know?" Varian asked glad of the conversation, it would take his mind off the feeling that they were being watched.

"He came to me last night after one of your spars, he does not like them as you probably already know, he wants to heal and be diplomatic, he loves peace. He understands the need to learn to defend himself and fight when necessary but he feels you do not truly understand him. I will not go into full detail but that is the gist of it," She explained, "he wants to please you but he cannot be the warrior you want him to be."

Varian sighed, it was something Anduin had said to him a few times, "I know, I just...it is hard to explain, when I was a boy I could not wait to pick up a sword."

"He is not you, Varian." She said and that hit him hard.

"What do you suggest oh expert of my son?" he asked sarcastically.

"I do not claim to be an expert, but I know how he feels as my nephew sometimes feels the same, his father Turalyon and mother Alleria left two huge shadows for him to fill, I had to live up to my mother's legacy, it is alot of pressure." She thought about that long and hard, she had something in common with the young prince. 

"I never thought about it like that," varian's annoyance dimmed, he knew a little of pressures from parents, he had expectations put on him too. _Why does she have to be right?_ He thought.

"Again I am no expert, but I know where he is coming from which pains me to say," She said then stopped, "We are being followed." she whispered and gave a hand signal for him to start walking towards the path with the street lamps.

"By who? or what?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I do not know yet but we have been followed for a few minutes now, which is why we had the dull conversation about your son bothering me about his issues," she whispered back.

Varian was about to retort when he felt her gauntleted finger touch his lips, she then moved her eyes upward, he looked up and saw two figures up in the trees before moving his eyes back down to meet her red glowing ones, "What do we do?" he whispered again.

"Let them follow, we will draw them out....right so where is Darkshire then?" she asked a little louder.

"Oh it is this way," he pointed, catching on to her little game right away, he waited for her to walk in step with him as they continued on with another mundane conversation, this time about his own childhood.

"Have I ever told you that Arthas was a bad swordsmen?" Varian began, while he knew Arthas was not someone to bring up with the banshee queen he thought she would like to hear about this.

"What?" Sylvanas could feel her body quiver in rage but it seemed to subside when she heard the rest of the sentence, "He was not good at sword play?"

"Nope, I tried to spar him when we were kids, light he was awful, it was his father's fault but he used to be terrible at sword play," Varian started to laugh, it was a rare thing to talk about Arthas in a funny or even positive light after all he had done but the time when they were teenagers was a time he never forgot. "He as a good couple years younger than I, I do not know what their custom was in Lordaeron for royal children learning the sword but unlike me who had learned from the time I could lift one, he had never got the proper training."

"That is the best thing I have heard, too bad I cannot lord it over him, I hate him still with body and soul but that....makes me satisfied in some way..." Sylvanas admitted, just knowing that arrogant...man child could not carry a sword right in his youth made her almost happy even if it was a fleeting emotion. 

"I thank you for that tale," she said and leaned closer as they walked the winding rode to dark shire, "they are still following, I do not think they are human, they move through the trees like animals." 

Varian nodded, he too had been looking without really looking and noticed the shapes seemed to move fluidly through the trees, what was following them?

They arrived in the dimly lit town of Darkshire, there was a fountain in the centre that at one time made the town look pretty but now it just looked out of place in the gloomy village where the night's watch ran things. People who lived there did not stay long or were hiding as not many wanted to venture into Duskwood, rumours of the land being cursed and haunted were not unfounded and send most away from the area, however it also brought in the adventurous types that wanted to find the most haunted location and stay there over night. Most never came back from their trips and those that did were...were not the same again.

There was a townhall in front of the King and Banshee, an inn, and a few other shops, there were households too but not too far outside the city. Varian hoped whatever had followed them had lost interest, but maybe they hadn't. "Should we tell the Night's watch?"

"No, whomever is following us has stayed out of the city, they are not concerned with the people here, we need to act natural then we go out into the woods and draw them out," Sylvanas was already making a plan to catch these mysterious beings the gears were working in her head as intended, hopefully she was already one step ahead of them.

Varian nodded and then guided her to the inn, given his appearance no one really paid him any mind and the banshee queen was also ignored, he overheard the nights watch guards whispering about the undead and feral worgen that seemed to be higher on their priority list than him and Sylvanas running around their town. He also noticed how tired they looked, _did they have any help from stormwind?_ he asked himself, he would have to check with the mayor of the town the next time he was here, they almost seemed isolated here in this haunted forest.

The inn itself was quiet and not as lively as one would expect, travellers who did not want attention were sitting in corners, and music played by the bards was a little melancholic, still it was something. He looked at the special for the day, "Chicken soup?" he chose not to ask for it if there was a question mark. The tables and chairs were mostly empty aside from the humans sitting in the corner watching all movement like a viper ready to strike at any moment. He looked over at Sylvanas who was already heading to the bar, she spoke to the bartender then walked back with a look that he had earlier, "I do not think this establishment will aid you in your inevitable need for food Wrynn."

"That is what I figured, shall we leave? or are you waiting for our pursuers to be brave enough to show their faces?" Varian asked, personally he wanted to be the hunter, he hated being the hunted and by the looks of it, sylvanas was on the same boat as him. 

"I think we should leave, we are clearly not welcome here and I would very much like to get ahold of our pursuers, plus as I said I do not think the food here is safe at all for any living being," Sylvanas answered and started to walk out, Varian was not going to argue with that. He had felt the glares aimed at both human and elf and got the feeling that he got whenever the horde was around; intense dislike. 

"I only feel this much dislike when I run into the horde, well maybe some within the alliance, not everyone likes me," Varian tried to lighten the mood but Sylvanas was not listening, her ears twitched as she began to look around, she was hearing something. "Sylvan-----"

"Shhh....look up," She pointed and several eyes were seen in the trees above the roofs of the buildings.

"I think our friends brought friends, I will go outside the village, you tell the night's watch to keep an eye on the trees," Sylvanas pointed again and Varian nodded, that he could do.

Sylvanas disappeared into the darkness as Varian approached the Night's watch captain, she looked at him with a tired and grim expression, "You're majesty, what brings you to my town?" her voice was a little sarcastic in tone but he ignored it.

"Look up," he pointed.

"What do you?...Oh...." The captain looked up and set her hand near her short sword.

"I suggest you keep an eye on them and alert those under your command," varian suggested.

"Right, uh...thanks...what will you do?" she asked, less sarcastic this time.

"I am going to be with my friend, we are hunting down the ones that might have brought the ones in the trees," Varian said in a lower tone.

The Captain nodded and walked away casually so as not to alarm the eyes in the trees, she went over to her nearest watchmen and whispered to him. Varian was glad to see how fast acting she was and headed out after Sylvanas, part of him thought it was foolhardy to go off alone, another part of him knew if anything were to happen, he could be blamed, yet another part of him trusted her to look after herself. 

Varian loaded his crossbow and walked up the path that lead out of the village, he tried to look for signs of Sylvanas but so far there were none, he did not dare call out for her incase those two mysterious beings were in the trees above. He continued to walk but felt something in his gut, _something is not right here,_ he thought and turned around toward the village. 

"AHHHH!" He heard several screams of terror and several large spiders attacking, he looked in the direction he thought Sylvanas had run in, then back at the village. He could see that soon the night's watch would be overrun so he made his choice and ran back into town brandishing his crossbow, the captain actually looked relieved he had come back. Some of the night's watch were evacuating civilians, others were fighting off the creatures. Varian jumped into the fray and started firing at one of the spiders, he felt one of the legs knock him back into the wall. He dropped his crossbow and ran at it with both daggers, the spider squealed as the blades dug into its abdomen. It spun around, throwing Varian into another wall, before he could move the spider had already charged him, varian reached up to defend himself from the deadly pincers that dripped with poison. Those hungry red eyes stared into his as he fought, he heard a series of shots ring out and the spider backed down, Varian grabbed his daggers and delivered the killing blow.

"Thanks Captain," varian said, wiping black blood from his blades, she smiled wryly but pointed, "We are not done yet, I think the babies must have hatched." She pointed to the group coming down the trees, this made the King wonder if this attack was planned, he also wondered where Sylvanas was.

\----------------------------

Sylvanas was in a fight of her own, the two figures that had followed her and varian had ambushed her and now they sought to kill her. They were deranged and judging by the totems and spells, they were the ones controlling the spiders. Sylvanas dodged every knife swipe from one of their roguish followers. She also had to dodge their magic, she had managed to cut their ranks in half by letting out a scream. That proved fruitless as the ones she killed were raised, it oddly was beginning to remind her of Arthas, cutting down her rangers only to raise them or when she cut down his forces; they arose too. She screamed in rage again and phased through the necromancers followers, that seemed to work but they laughed madly and rose them again.

"Nice try banshee, we will have you!" One of them said in a sing song voice, "you will make a fine servant."

"No! I will never serve one such as you!" The banshee roared, that had infuriated her more so than their taunts when they raised their own forces. She did have a slight upper hand though, both necromancers were mortal, they would tire eventually, she would just have to by time. "Surely you must be tired? I could do this all night!" She screamed and fought through more undead, ripping them apart this time to ensure they could not be used...well to be risen. Sylvanas figured that they would use the parts to create abominations, she herself had seen to that in the undercity, she knew how that worked. 

"We are not tired, and soon we will have more added to our ranks banshee, then you will be outnumbered and serve us," The second necromancer said before breaking into a maniacal laughter which annoyed her further; so far she could not get to them. She felt cuts into her armour from the unseen blades and could smell the poison on them, "You really should make better poisons!" she commented and swung her short swords in the air to slice at another attacker. She was soon surrounded and started working out what she could do next, she could mow through them only to be attacked from the back, she could get back into banshee form, or she could retreat and find Varian and fight these fiends together. 

She made her choice when a rogue rushed her, she cut through them but felt a blade hit her stomach and cut through the armour, she grunted and shifted into banshee form again. Now floating she could see the phylacteries of both necromancers, she let out another earth shattering scream, killing the followers again, she floated down quickly and crushed each phylactery.

"NO!!! What are you doing you stupid elf!" one of them cried madly and ran towards her, he did not last long against the banshee queen. The second one hurled a firebolt of some sort and she managed to roll out of the way, he ended up destroying one of the objects possibly driving the spiders into a frenzy. She did not have time to think as another bolt hurtled her way, he was screaming at her angrily and loosing control of his own followers who were all undead by this time. "You are loosing! You fool!" She shouted triumphantly. 

He let out a cry of defiance and charged at her and did not get far for an arrow was now protruding from his chest. She gazed at him coldly, "you are not even worth raising to serve me, none of you are." She stated and gave them all their final deaths. She destroyed the remaining objects and set it all ablaze, this scared off any feral worgen and undead. She would now return to Varian and hope he had not run into trouble, the last thing she wanted was to explain to the other alliance leaders that their king was now dead because she wanted to venture into Duskwood.

\---------------

Varian was stunned and bloodied, all of the spiders had suddenly run away as if whatever was driving them had stopped. He looked into the eyes of the weary night's watch he had fought alongside with, they gave him looks of begrudging respect and were visibly grateful he had been their to help. 

"Not bad, your majesty, now maybe you can send some help from Stormwind every once in awhile?" The captain asked tiredly, she was having trouble moving. Varian nodded and helped her to sit, "That was my error, and I will correct it Captain." She nodded at his words and looked over to see a battered elf coming into the village, "You're friends with the banshee?"

"Its for practical reasons," Varian murmured and walked over to her, "Sylvanas, you look awful."

"As do you Varian, as do you," she patted his shoulder and looked around at all the dead spiders, "I guess they will be serving more spider leg soup?"

Varian laughed and nodded, "Shall we get out of here my lady?"

"We shall," she said eagerly, she decided she did not like this place afterall and would be more than happy to see the back of it.

\-----------------------------

Varian and Sylvanas rode back to Stormwind, bruised and battered but in better spirits. They entered through the less traversed entrance and even took the back door of the keep, they did not want questions to be asked. "Good hunt Varian."

"Thanks, but tomorrow the real work begins." Varian said to her as they went to their separate rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Planning the fight against the Legion.
> 
> Not sure how many more chapters there will be for this as it will lead to his death and there will be a time jump and possible epilogue. Rest assured I will write another tale with these two as I think they make good uneasy friends/team.


	5. Plans and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Sylvanas go over plans then have a few drinks, hilarity and grief ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plans are slowly coming together to fight the legion.
> 
> Varian gets drunk and wants to play matchmaker...and grieve over Tiffin.

"What if we bring the gunships as well as the fleets? We can attack from the air and it would be just as effective." King Varian suggested, he had the small airship models from the horde and alliance in hand and put them by the broken isles. He and Sylvanas had spent yet another afternoon setting up their plan of attack, the ships were slowly being equipped with guns, supplies were coming into the harbour everyday, and soldiers of the alliance were signing up to fight. There was a missive from Vol'jin explaining when they could make their attack which coincided with the alliance's idea, they would be leaving in a few days and it really hit Varian that they were closer now with all their planning. 

"We could do that, yes but what about the ground troops? Will they be there before us? To grab a foothold?" Sylvanas pointed to the coast and moved a few pieces of alliance and horde soldiers along it. 

Varian watched her move the pieces and nodded, he also saw the ridges on the map and moved archers over to it, "I was thinking this would be a good spot for your archers."

"That is a good spot, good thinking Varian, you are preparing for everything it seems." Sylvanas was pleased to see the pieces coming together, it vaguely reminded her of the Northrend campaign except she was not planning with a Wrynn at that time. 

"We work well together I am surprised to say, I still---"

\---"Do not trust me? I am used to it." 

Varian shrugged, that had become their relationship now, neither trusted the other yet he could almost consider her a friend...almost. He would not invite her over for Winter Veil or Hallow's End but maybe a hunt or something on neutral ground.

"Varian?" Sylvanas poked his arm with one of the alliance ship models, "Azeroth to Varian..."

"Oh...right sorry, I got lost in thought."

"Do we need a break?" 

"No, we can continue."

Sylvanas raised a long eyebrow but did not argue, instead she continued to brief varian on where the horde forces would be from the missives she had received over the time she had been in Stormwind. She started to notice that Varian started to become disinterested a few times, "Do you have better ideas Wrynn?" She enquired and then wondered what was wrong today. "While I would like to continue in our planning I do consider that the living need breaks every now and again." She added.

Varian still was lost in his own thoughts again, she sighed and poked him again...."Look Varian!" she pointed behind him and pretended there was something there. She places the pieces back where they were and starts to walk away, "Let's take a break, call me when you want to continue." Varian did not stop her so she went to find those targets that her nephew and Anduin had set up for her, she was not going to stand idle like Varian was for some reason.

Sylvanas ended up spending most of the day by herself, practicing with her bow, checking in with her rangers, and even reading a book or two. Varian had left the map room without a word, she began to wonder if she had said something? _No...he was the type of man to tell her to her face,_ which she liked. _It is not my business we are temporary allies not friends..._ she told herself as she flipped through the pages of her book. Or are we friends? Would he even consider her one? She knew of their shared mistrust of each other but the time spent together made her question it, respect? Yes, she respected him...but friendship? Maybe? Maybe not, there was still a chance he could stab her in the back even if he preferred the more direct approach. She recalled what he said earlier, "I still do not trust you..." neither did she but she appreciated his honesty. Frankly she was used to it by now, so it hardly phased her.

She continued in her reading when she heard singing....very bad...singing. The Banshee went to investigate and saw Varian drunkenly leaning against the massive doorway into his throne room, he had a goofy look on his face and it was obvious he could not stand on his own. "Hey there...Bansheeeee....hic!" 

"Hey there?" She walked over to him and wondered if she should help him stand. 

"Ya know what? You...need a girlfriend...I is going to...get you one...hic!" Varian slurred and stumbled towards her. His finger he had pointed in her direction was shaking and he was squinting at her. Sylvanas reached for his hand and pulled his arm over her shoulder, "That is very thoughtful but I think you need to sit."

"Sit? Where?" He looked around and leaned on her, the cold undead body did not seem to bother him one bit, if he was even aware that he was close to his enemy. Varian felt her guide him to his throne where he sat in a less than dignified position. "I am not...invitigaitng you to...winners whale...Vinter's veil...you know that cold weather holiday...I soncider you a friend." 

Sylvanas tilted her head, "I'm sorry what?"

"You...friend...sort of...bansheee...hic!"

"Good to know I guess, do you need to go to your quarters? This is hardly a state in which you should be seen in."

"Not yet! Do you like Paina Jroudmoore? Or lady liaadrin?"

"I am sorry what?" She repeated, hardly believing what the king was saying to her.

"Marriage! You, I can arrange one for you!" 

"I have better things to do with my time, Varian." She knew he was drunk and was unaware of his words but they still shocked her, who would want to shackle themselves to an undead woman? A broken woman who had nothing left except to live in torment and guard a broken people who had been rejected and shunned.

"Don give me that! Winrunner....you are smart you would make a good catch...for any woman...hic!" varian slurred and made an expansive gesture and smiled at her drunkenly.

"I...thank you for your compliments Wrynn," Sylvanas was now concerned, why was her love life so important to him.

"You would not....be lone...like me," Varian pointed to himself and then Sylvanas saw the pain underneath.

"Varian you have your son, you are not alone."

"I AM! I don have Tiff with me! it her birthday today...hic! You need someone....to stay in that city of yours...even a bansheee need love." Varian had gone from yelling to barely whispering to her. 

Sylvanas looked at the various guards in the room, they tried to hide their concern and stayed at their posts. She sighed and walked up to the throne, "How about we go to your room and discuss your choices for me."

"Really? you will listen to my plans?" Varian swayed as he got up from his throne, she nodded and let him drape his arm around her shoulder again. "The King is getting rest, see to it that any requests are taken to his advisors." 

The guards give small bows of their heads in understanding as she leaves down a hallway that would lead to the royal quarters, the whole way he went over potential suitors for her and why they would be perfect. Sylvanas merely nodded at each one, this was the only way to make him come with her she realised. When she reached his room she found that it was dark, the curtains were drawn and what would be royal blue decor with gold trim was muted. Paintings adorned the walls but were hidden by drapes, family photos were turned over and the room looked like a complete and utter mess. "Oh Varian...you hide your pain well."

The Banshee Queen lowered Varian on to his bed and lit the small lamp at his bedside, "We do not need to plan anything more today. You have been through enough, rest." She pushed him back onto the pillow and was about to leave when she felt his hand grab her wrist, "Will you...stay until I fall sleep?" Sylvanas was taken aback, why would he want her to stay? Did he not say he did not trust her? She was conflicted, stay and help a grieving king sleep or just leave him alone to wallow in his sorrow. She looked into his eyes and was reminded of how she was when her mother and brother died, she had made some of her rangers move into her home to combat how lonely she was. Sylvanas looked around the room for a book, maybe she could atleast read to him. "I will stay until you fall asleep." Varian smiled and closed his eyes as she read about the humans who founded Arathor and how they assisted the high elves of Quel'thalas, when he stopped making commentary she knew it was time to go. "Good night Wrynn." She said even if it was still relatively light out, she walked out of the room and ran into a servant she had come to know as wil, "The king is asleep, please do not disturb him."

Wil understood, "This happens every year, thank you for looking after him."

"I know he would not want others seeing him this way, I was merely helping him save face, that is all." She said and walked away.

Wil watched her go, "Or you were just being a friend."

Several hours later Sylvanas was found with Anduin and Arator in a lengthy card game in which fruit was being bet on, anduin had heard about what had happened and was very grateful. He was about to say something when Varian appeared, he was holding his head but looked sober.

"Father? Are you sure you do not need more rest?" Anduin asked, putting the orange down onto the table.

"I need to speak to Sylvanas, can you halt this game for moment?" Varian sounded hoarse and tired, he did not want to argue or keep the game paused for long. 

Anduin made a beeline for the kitchens to find more fruit, arator followed suit and said something in Thalassian to Sylvanas to which her reaction was to stick her tongue out. She turned serious when the king approached the table.

"Are you somewhat better?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour today, you were trying to tell me your plans and I---"

"Do not apologise for your grief, we can go over the remaining ideas tomorrow when you are in better mindset."

"Thank you, it is Tiffin's birthday, I always get like this, I should have warned you."

"It was not my business, I understand why you would not mention it."

Sylvanas pushed a piece of chocolate cake toward the king, "for her birthday."

"Really? You would sacrifice a cake for my dead wife?"

"I do not /need/ to eat Varian, so yes."

"You are not going to tell anyone about my display are you?"

"What purpose would that serve? I have no advantage in telling the other horde members that you still cry for your wife on her birthday. I have also seen many leaders of the horde drunk before it is not uncommon. I will not say anything if that makes you feel better."

"Thank you...and thank you for looking after me."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Go back to bed."

"But..."

"Take this cake, celebrate her birthday and then sleep, then talk to me tomorrow."

Varian blinked, he was dealing with a headache, and was hungry. He said nothing more and took the chocolate cake back to his room, tomorrow would be another day for planning and making the final preparations. 

Anduin and Arator peeked their heads around the pillar to which Sylvanas signalled them back to the table where they continued to play fruit poker for the rest of the night and tell ghost stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Preparing to Leave for the Broken Shore.
> 
> Yea this chapter was a little short but I had an idea and needed to write it out. I think I am coming close to the end here with this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This could have one or two more chapters I think. I was originally thinking one shot but there is just too much and this was just setting things up.
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> Aftermath of the Spar and Are anduin and his group finished with their game?


End file.
